Adventure
by Gold the Fox
Summary: A small one-shot that I did for my second year anniversary on FanFiction. It includes all of my favorite characters and the OC's of some of the best people I've met on here.


The setting: a secret laboratory under a house. The owner of said laboratory? None other than the two-tailed fox, Miles "Tails" Prower. The genius fox was currently in said laboratory, fiddling around with a tablet while a teleporter looking device next to him. The device was off at the moment, but it looked like it had been used before, due to the scorched ground underneath it. The sounds of other various machines crashed in the background loudly, but for Tails, it was a norm to hear these machines running. Tails was currently just fiddling around with the tablet device, looking through its contents to make sure everything in his laboratory and the hangar next door was running smoothly. Everything seemed to be in check, the air seemed clean and healthy to breathe, all the machines were running smoothly and efficiently, and his plane was still quietly sitting in the hangar, waiting for someone to fly it. Tails nodded to himself and placed the tablet down next to him on a table and sat down in the chair that was next to said table. He sighed and tapped his finger on the table until he could hear a phone ringing from across the laboratory. Tails rose from the chair and walked to the ringing telephone and picked it up.

"Hello?" he said into the phone.

"_Hey buddy! I'm stopping on over for a visit, if you don't mind of course." _the voice called back on the phone.

"Yeah, sure, I don't mind!" Tails said happily over the phone.

"Great! Because I'm already here!" someone said behind the fox.

It was Sonic the Hedgehog, the hero of Mobius and the fastest thing alive. He was standing there with a blue cell phone next to his ear and a trademark smirk on his face.

"Tell me again how you got down here." Tails said into the phone, promptly hanging it up afterward.

"Well you did tell me the password to get down here. Anyways, what have you been up to, buddy?" Sonic asked, putting his cell phone into his quills.

"Not much, just ran a diagnostic test of the whole place like usual. Everything is in ship-shape condition." Tails answered his "brother".

"Well, have you checked up on Equestria recently?" Sonic said, looking up and down at the teleporter that was next to the two.

"I haven't in a while actually. No alerts or warnings of any kind has showed up yet. If there was or is a problem there, the girls probably can handle it." Tails said, stroking his chin in thought.

Tails picked up his tablet again and went to the home-screen of it. On the home-screen, there were a plethora of different icons that led to different things. Tails tapped on the icon that looked like six gems in a shape of a pentagram, with five of them on the corners and one in the middle. The screen showed a loading screen and then a screen that said "Linking..." on it. Once those screens were done, a map of the land known as Equestria showed. Each town and city was marked with a gray circle, which would turn a blinking red if there was trouble or a substantial amount of chaos or darkness found there. However, none of the cities were blinking.

"Would you look at that. Those girls do know how to handle their land." Sonic said, taking a peek at the tablet. "You should really get that live chat started with them. Would make you less lonely down here if you were talking to Twilight."

"Nah, I'm sure she's busy with her princess duties. But you are right, it would be beneficial to get that set up. Next little vacation we take there, I should set it up." Tails said, looking over the map.

"Well for once, I hope this 'vacation' doesn't involve us going there to help the girls save Eqeustria. I would like to just go there to relax. Just run on the hills with the clean air slapping me in the face, dodge all the trees in the Everfree Forest, and look at the view atop the Canterlot Castle..." Sonic imagined.

"And all the while with Rainbow Dash by your side..." Tails joked with a chuckle.

"Hey, hey, I already told you, we are best friends. But yeah, I wouldn't mind her with me, she's pretty cool." Sonic said to Tails, making him chuckle.

Suddenly, the dot that was centered in the Crystal Empire started to flash bright red. Tails focused back on the map and clicked on the dot. Another screen popped up, saying, "Connecting...". Soon, a visual of the situation could be seen from a high place. Bug-like creatures were flying all over the place, beings known as Changelings. Suddenly, the video feed showed a black opaque crystal shoot out of the ground, luckily not hitting anypony. The screams of ponies could be heard in the feed as well as the chaos unfolded in front of them.

"From what it looks like, Changelings and really annoying crystals are attacking." Sonic pointed out.

"My best guess would be those are from Sombra. How he is alive however, I don't quite know." Tails said urgently, staring at the screen.

Then the dot that was on Ponyville started to blink a bright blue instead of a red.

"Blue? What does blue mean on this thing?" Sonic said, putting his finger on the screen.

"Blue means send aid. I think the ponies are calling to us." Tails said.

"Well what are we waiting for? Let's do it to it?" Sonic said quickly, and stood on the teleporter, ready to pull the switch.

"Wait, Sonic! I think we need more help than just the two of us. We may be able to handle most of them, but not all of them." Tails said.

"Hmmm...well Knuckles is probably being a knucklehead and watching the Master Emerald like he always does...I don't want Amy to come since she'll just accuse RD of stealing her 'boyfriend' and try to smack her with her hammer...and as usual, I don't have any idea where Shads is." Sonic said, stopping for a moment to think.

"I got an idea." Tails said, putting up a finger and going back to his tablet.

He went back to the home-screen again, and this time clicked on an icon that looked like a phone. After arriving on the app, he swept his finger across the tablet which changed the screen to one button that had "OC" written on it.

"I made this little app that's connected to the phone app so I can mass message everyone who is available." Tails explained, showing off the screen to his friend.

"What's with the 'OC' thing on it?" Sonic asked curiously.

"I can't actually remember what it stood for again. 'Organize Collectively'? 'Others Come'? It might have been that last one, but it doesn't matter. Here we go."

Tails pushed his finger onto the button to call the others to fight for Equestria.

**(Music-Immortals by Fall Out Boy)**

We zoom to a normal home that was a couple of miles away from Tails's house to where one Unknown the Hedgehog lives. The hedgehog inside was currently playing a video game, talking to himself all the while to focus on the game. Suddenly, the screen was taken up by a big warning sign with text underneath that said 'Emergency! Meet at Tails's house!' The hedgehog shrugged and threw the controller behind him and open a portal next to him and jumped in, yelling...

"ADVENTUREEEEEEEEEEE!"

Next we see a green tinted house, also a fair distance from the laboratory. Currently, this house looked pretty vacant however, one room was occupied, a computer room of some sorts. A green fox with two tails was sitting in a chair facing the computer, typing something. The fox currently was typing: _How's it going everyone? My name is..._ Suddenly, the screen disappeared, and an emergency screen popped up. The fox sighed at the interruption.

"..._SonicMX_. Well Max, you'll just have to wait til later." Max said, shutting down the computer. Before he left however, he shouted, "Yo kitty! I'll be back...oh, wait, you're imaginary." and he was gone

Again, in a different house, this one was more red and brownish colored, two other Mobians were living inside. One of them, a red hedgehog was watching some television, like a normal person. Then the warning sign popped up on the screen and flashed.

"Yo Blade! We gotta go!" Aura yelled throughout the house, getting up to get the leather brown hedgehog known as Blade.

Aura entered Blade's room and saw him on eBay looking at Fluttershy plushies. Blade quickly closed the laptop and looked back at Aura who was deadpanning.

"You do realize the literal real Fluttershy is just a teleport away." Aura said.

"I know. But I can't hug her tightly, can I?"

"Have you asked?"

"...good point. Let's go."

Next we see a pair of houses, one blue and one green. At the same time, two figures walked out of the houses, one from each house. A green and gold hedgehog came out of one, and a three-tailed light blue arctic fox came out the other. They both turned their heads toward each other and both shouted, "Really?" Then they both walked out on their paths, and onto to the sidewalk and met in the middle.

"How do we always do this?" they said at the same time.

"Stop doing that!" they both said at the same time again.

"How do we always manage to do things at the same time?" the fox known as Gold said.

"I have no idea. What I do know is that this warning thing disturbed my reading." the hedgehog, known as Glimpse, said.

"Oh Eon, what were you reading?" Gold asked.

"I think you already know." Glimpse answered, with a smirk.

"That is revolting." someone said behind Glimpse.

It was a human known as Connor.

"How did you get here?" Glimpse asked.

"I live across the street. Have you not noticed?" Connor said, pointing to his house across the street.

"Oh. Well, anyways, let's go!" Gold said, along with Glimpse as well.

"WAIT! I CAN'T RUN FAST!" Connor yelled after them.

Suddenly, a path made of ice formed under him, which continued down the street to where Gold and Glimpse ran. Connor cautiously took a step forward, but slipped and started sliding across the path. A blue hedgehog with a icicle spear in her hand came skating across the same path, this was Angel.

"There! Have a n'ice' time! ...wow, that was a bad joke." she said to herself.

Eventually, all the characters arrived at Tails's house and were waiting to be let in the secret laboratory via the elevator that Tails had to come up in.

"Oh look what we have here, the young guns." Unknown said jokingly, motioning towards Gold and Glimpse.`

"Ah, the geezers." Gold said, also joking around. "And if anyone is the young guns, it's Angel and Connor."

"You do know both of us were here before you, right?" Connor mentioned.

"Well in my lifetime, you two are the youngest." Gold said, noticing the mistake.

The elevator next to the group dinged, and out stepped Tails.

"Equestria problem. Changelings and probable Sombra problem. I don't know how, but let's go." Tails said quickly, inviting them inside the elevator.

The group stepped into the elevator, and the door slid shut. It then begun its descent down. Once it reached the bottom, it opened with a ding and the whole cramped crew walked into the laboratory where Sonic was standing in front of the activated teleporter that was glowing yellow and sparks of electricity formed.

"Let's do it to it!" he said, and they all teleported to the magical world of Equestria.

**In the Crystal Empire...**

Ponies were running around screaming as the Changelings ran and flew around, destroying everything in sight. A group of six ponies materialized in the middle of the fight, the heroes known as the Mane Six.

"Twilight, weren't they supposed to be here soon?!" Rainbow Dash said urgently.

"They should be here any," she answered the spectra-maned peagsus, and then a flash of green light appeared in front of her. "There they are."

The Mobian group appeared in front of the Mane Six, all of them accounted for.

"I'm surprised none of us lost a limb in that teleportation." Unknown said.

"Hey, I test my teleporters!" Tails argued.

"They blow up 99% of the time, but yes, you do test them." Max mentioned.

"Hey Twilight!" Gold and Glimpse said at the same time and then turned at each other. "Hey, only I say hey to her!" they said at the same time again, and then they punched each other, knocking each other out at the same time.

Angel just looked at the two and sighed, "They are both idiots."

"I know they are. They are my idiots." Twilight said also with a sigh.

"So, uh, Changelings." Blade said, and suddenly a black crystal appeared behind him randomly, making him yelp and jump into Aura's arms. "And Sombra." he then saw Fluttershy. "Oh, hehe, hi." and then Aura dropped him.

"We can say hey another time, we have things to fight." Aura said seriously.

With Gold and Glimpse waking up...somehow...they all leaped into action.

**(Put some badass fighting music on, I don't know.)**

**(Pinkie: Hiya Gold!)**

**(STAHP BREAKING THE FOURTH WALL PINKIE!)**

**(Pinkie: Okie dokie lokie!)**

Max used his psychokinesis to bunch up a ball of Changelings and pretended to roll the ball like a bowling ball toward Unknown. Unknown brought out a random giant baseball bat from nowhere and whacked the ball of Changelings which dispersed and flew into the air like Team Rocket blasting off again. Unknown then swung his bat around himself and knocked a whole group of Changelings right outta the Empire. With Angel, she was running around while ice formed under her feet for a slight speed advantage. She then spotted a black and dark looking unicorn male, the one known as Sombra. The dark king saw the hedgehog and immediately brought up a dark crystal in front of her. Angel stopped in her tracks and froze the whole crystal. Blade came from behind her and punched the crystal, shooting sharp ice shards at Sombra, which he dodged by rising in the air via a flat crystal. He growled at the two below him and shot a rain of dark crystals at them. Angel made a wall of ice in front of them which blocked all the crystals. Blade then swiftly cut the bottom of the ice wall and used his enormous strength to toss it in the air slightly, and then sent it at Sombra with a Fus Ro Dah. The wall rushed toward the black unicorn. He sent a bigger crystal at the middle of it, breaking it in half. The two halves flew by him, one on each side as if they were in slow motion, as he stood there with a smirk. Angel stomped on the ground once, making a flat ice plate under her rise up with both her and Blade on it. Blade jumped at the last second the platform was rising, and was sent into the air a fair ways. Sombra focused on the icy hedgehog in front of him, sending some rapid crystals at her. Angel blocked them by making ice walls form from the ice block she was standing on, the black crystals almost making it through. Angel sent her spear through the ice wall she made, shattering it. Sombra simply ducked under the spear, but it came back like a boomerang and hit him in the back of the head, making him growl. He suddenly heard a roar from above him and saw Blade riding a dragon down toward him. He shot up at it, the dragon doing rolls and dodged to avoid being speared to death. The dragon started circling around him, blasting fire at the unicorn, and Sombra brought up some crystal walls of his own. After a couple of rounds around Sombra, Blade stopped the dragon right in front of Angel, with the dragon facing Sombra. Angel got the idea and completely froze the dragon solid, probably killing the animal. Blade back-flipped off the frozen dragon and as he flipped, he used a shout to send a fireball at the frozen creature, completely shattering it. The shattered pieces shot at Sombra at an alarming speed, making it through his walls and piercing him shallowly. The white soul of the dragon came toward Blade and he absorbed it, and through the Soul Exchange Principle, turned into his super form. He flew forward at the speed of light and busted right through the unicorn's defense and punched him square in the face, sending him probably to outer space...like REALLY DEEP SPACE.

Back with the Changelings, Tails, Sonic, Aura and Glimpse were all in there spin-dash balls, all revving up and facing Unknown. Unknown opened up four separate portals and each Mobian spin-dashed into one. Unknown turned around quickly and opened up a portal behind a couple of Changelings, and out came Glimpse in a spin-dash, knocking all the Changelings away. He then created another portal to recapture Glimpse. Unknown opened up another two portals side by side in front of him, and out rolled Sonic and Tails. Max grabbed the two with his psychokinesis. He started to make them orbit around him like two planets going around the sun, and started rushing at Changelings, the two heroes taking them out like bowling pins. Glimpse and Aura came out of another portal and unrolled back to normal. Unknown opened up a rather large portal in front of them, telling them to stuff Changelings inside. Glimpse and Aura snapped their attentions to a group of Changelings. The two ran at speeds about the speed of sound to go behind them, and they both blasted all of them into the giant portal. Unknown saw this and snapped his fingers. The portal and the pocket dimension that was inside the portal disappeared into thin air, erasing all the Changelings inside out of existance.

With Connor, he was sneaking around the Crystal Castle, looking for anything her could do information wise. He peered into the throne room and saw Queen Chrysalis inside, and quickly retracted his head to behind cover. He was silent for a moment, hoping the queen of the Changelings hadn't seen him. He heard a slight _pew_ sound from behind the wall he was hiding behind.

"Shit."

Connor tucked and rolled out from behind the wall to the side, the wall he was hiding behind being blasted to pieces. He got up from the roll and ran forward behind cover, the cover being blasted away as he ran from cover to cover. He rolled to behind a different wall and brought out a random walkie-talkie.

"I found the queen, I repeat, I found the queen and I need back-up." he whispered into the radio, hoping to receive an answer.

"You do know that there is no one that is gonna answer that, right?" someone said next to him, it was Gold.

"I thought someone might."

"Well, you were wrong. By the way, look out." Gold said, jumping straight toward the wall Connor was hiding behind.

The wall blew up in front of Gold, but Gold had put up a shield to block the shrapnel and the blast. Gold had jumped into the throne room, doing a roll as he did so. Connor jumped over the destroyed wall. Gold sent a orb of Eon at the queen, which was met with a blast of her own. Gold then ducked down as Connor jumped over him and threw a knife at the queen, which missed as it went through one of the holes in her legs. She blasted a bolt of magic at the human, which caused some fear to develop in Connor since he couldn't really block it without dodging it. But, a blue shield came between him and the magic at the last second, making it blow up in front him.

"Fuck, I forgot you were with me for a second." Connor said behind him to the fox that created the shield.

"You would think that I would let you fight a crazy bug lady by yourself?" Gold said with a chuckle.

"What did you call me?!" Queen Chrysalis boomed, making the two put their attention back her.

Gold heard a familiar sound behind him and got a smirk.

"Hey, Connor, run full-force at her." Gold suggested.

"Are you insane?"

"Just do it, trust me."

"I swear if I die-"

"Then I'll make sure my grave is right next to yours." Gold said with chuckle.

The two ran full-force at the Changeling queen, both of them shouting out a war cry. Gold was slightly ahead of Connor, so he could deflect the multiple magic shots that were being fired at them. When they got close enough, they both did a flip over the queen, in sloooooooow motion. They landed behind the queen, who was completely unaware of what was about to happen. She turned around to face the two with her hole-filled horn glowing a sickly green.

"Any last words?" she asked cruelly.

"Yeah. Taste the rainbow..." Gold said.

"Motherfucker." Connor finished.

The queen turned around to see the Mane Six all with their Elements on. The rainbow of death arose from them and it landed right on top of the queen, her screaming as she disappeared.

All the Mobians met up in the middle of the city, most were panting because of the fight.

"Good work everybody." Sonic said.

"Good work."

* * *

**So this is it, my one year anniversary on Fanfiction. This little one-shot is just a little token of my appreciation. I didn't get to finish the chapter of Six or Complete Chaos, but I'll try to get those done by the end of this weekend. **

**Again, it has been exactly one year since I first published my first story: Eon Chronicles: Eonic Harmony. Looking back on that story, I think I have improved greatly from that horrid experience that was the Gold and Twilight ship in that story lol. Yup, I'm bringing that up again lol. This whole year has been crazy and awesome. Every review I have gotten is special and every reviewer is someone that I consider a friend.**

**There's a lot of special people on here that I need to thank, and most of those people are people whose OCs are included in this. **

**First up is SonicMX. He doesn't really review any of my stuff but I feel like I HAVE to say thank you. Your amazing work was one of the first things that inspired me to start on here. So thank you, and I LOVE YOU IMAGINARY KITTY!**

**Next is Captain Awsum, or as I usually call him, Capt. Dude, to me you are like a ancient deity...I guess lol. You were probably one of the first reviewers I had that had an account, and believe me, I was so excited when you first reviewed. I felt like I was starting to pick up speed and stuff when you first reviewed. So I say...thank you for leaving that first review, and thank you for all that you have reviewed, from all of us.**

**Ah, Aura, again, another source of inspiration. You are awesome dude. You were also another person who helped me get along with my writing career here. So I thank you for that. MAY THE POWER OF AURA BE WITH YOU...and Eon lol.**

**BADA/Blade, ah the badass. Again, you always are like an ancient relic to me, and you are awesome. Thank you for your continued support and reviews, and Blade...here you go *hands Blade Fluttershy plushie***

**Ah geez...Glimpse. Oh boy. What the hell do I say? To say that I wouldn't be here without you is an understatement. Being the main inspiration I had when starting, and I still am inspired by you in some way, I thank you for that. You have become...no not even my closest friend...you are my best friend on here. And thanks for dealing with my shit XD**

**Cheezel, PETCH XD Inside joke aside, you are an amazing writer and I have been inspired by you more recently with your awesome long and dark chapters of amazingly detailed stories...I think you get the point lol. Thank you for all your reviews and your amazing stories.**

**IcyAngels, GIT OWN MI LEVEL PETCH XD Meeting you through the rage against *censored* was awesome and I liked the fact you did not give a shit and just went for it. You are hilarious and your stories are awesome! We always have fun on streams, and I thank you for that.**

**Of course there is a lot more people I should thank, but that would take one trillion years lol. I thank every single reviewer, every single silent reader who doesn't review, EVERYONE! **

**Thank you for a great first year on here, AND HERE'S TO MANY MANY MORE.**

**EVERYONE, C'MON, SAY IT WITH ME!**

**EOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT!**


End file.
